


[UNLIGHT][里马]我爱你

by VitaminA



Category: unlight (web game)
Genre: M/M, 架空AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaminA/pseuds/VitaminA
Summary: 躲着里斯的马库西玛斯，在想些什么？





	[UNLIGHT][里马]我爱你

**Author's Note:**

> ※迟到的520贺  
> ※架空现pa，消防员里斯x警察马库西玛斯  
> ※【高糖】【恋爱脑】，请务必确定可以接受再食用  
> ※ [UNLIGHT][里马]FOR ONE NIGHT 的后续，单独食用无障碍  
> ※BGM或许是 All of Me - John Legend
> 
> （这个AO3号是借用的，作者id红之意志……其实有必要吗反正也是小号假名ry）

 

我爱你

 

“我爱你，不知道怎么爱，何时爱，哪里爱；

我爱你，直接地，既不骄傲，也不复杂：

我就这样爱你因为我不知道别的方式来爱”

-爱的十四行诗，17，聂鲁达

 

      里斯最近总是找不到马库西玛斯，加班、加班、加班，要不就是出差，出差回来又说太累了改天再见。里斯平时也很忙，最初并没在意。但当他意识到他们已经两周没见过面，他发现事情有点不对劲了，这之后他又约了马库西玛斯好几次，都没成。总之，里斯发现他的男朋友在躲着他。

      没道理啊，里斯有点摸不着头脑。他们交往已经有一年了，两个人感情一直很好——至少在里斯的理解里，一直很好。里斯仔细地回忆上一次见面有没有什么异常的迹象：他去接马库西玛斯下班，去马库西玛斯喜欢的馆子吃晚饭，讨论下次法定假期如果不加班的话要做什么，然后他们回里斯家，做爱，一起睡觉，早饭（早饭还是马库西玛斯给他做的），各自上班。太正常了！根本正常到无懈可击。那么到底是哪里出了问题呢？

      午休的时候，里斯又给马库西玛斯打了电话，这次他甚至没有接起来。里斯感到有点绝望，在语音留言里小心翼翼地问：“hey马库西玛斯，我们似乎有一阵子没见面了，我很想你，告诉我你什么时候有时间好吗？”谢天谢地，过了一会儿马库西玛斯还是打回来了，但是他听上去有点儿心不在焉，背景音很嘈杂，讯号似乎也不大好。里斯赶忙问他是不是又出差了，得到否定的答复后才松了口气。正当里斯想问今天是否能去见见他时，电话断了。

      里斯把手机扔到桌上，他有点生气，不知道是生谁的气，但他克制住了，只是叹了口气。手机在桌面上突然震了一下，屏幕亮了，里斯手忙脚乱地把手机拿起来，是马库西玛斯的短信：“在外。讯号不好。过几天去见你。”里斯放下手机，感觉有点头疼。到底发生了什么事情？

      他不打算等下去了。

      他有马库西玛斯公寓的钥匙，但几乎没用过。马库西玛斯更喜欢到里斯那里，他们热恋期的时候有时一整周马库西玛斯都住在里斯家里。“这次之后要不干脆让他搬过来吧？……早就该搬过来了！”里斯在心里嘀咕。

      他推开马库西玛斯公寓的门，打开日光灯。马库西玛斯的公寓里斯来过，整个就是一副没什么人气儿的样子，最基本的家具，没有装饰品，没有杂物，甚至几乎没有生活垃圾。大概只有垃圾桶里的一些塑料纸和卧室里洗得稍微褪色的的条纹床单隐约透露出有人居住的气息。但是这一次，里斯进来却发现房间的样子……有些变化。沙发上的靠枕有些凌乱，坐垫凹下去了，像是有人在上面躺了很久，起来之后就匆忙走掉了，没有整理。茶几上当然还是不会有独居的人房间里常见到的外卖袋子或者啤酒罐，但里斯发现上面有些一圈一圈的水渍，有杯子或者听装的啤酒出现过，是冰的，凝结在容器表面的水流下了形成水渍。之后杯子或者易拉罐被收拾了，但并不及时，而且没有擦桌子。卧室的门半开着，而不是像里斯印象中那样好好关着。他走进卧室，毯子以刚被掀开的样子摊在床的一边，枕头是歪的，床单有点皱。甚至床边出现了一把椅子，椅子上长出了两三件穿过的衬衫和裤子。客观来讲，作为单身男子公寓，算是非常整洁了。但如果这个人是马库西玛斯的话，里斯认为，这个程度大概和他自己的公寓水管爆裂一天直到他晚上下班回家才发现时的那样子差不多。

      马库西玛斯到底遇到了什么事情。里斯有些疑惑，但不打算继续多加揣测。没有必要。等马库西玛斯回来，亲口问他就行了。

      他等待着。

 

      马库西玛斯把钥匙插进公寓门的时候，是凌晨两点。他疲惫地推开门，打算先直接睡一觉再起来洗澡。却发现卧室的门开着，台灯的光从里面透了出来。有小偷吗，他打起精神，无声地靠近了卧室。

      金发的男人躺在他的床上，已经睡着了。暗金的发丝在台灯光下微弱闪烁。马库西玛斯松了口气，又立刻紧张起来。他有些踌躇地走了过去，不知道要不要叫醒他。他走到床边，看着那个人睡着的样子。他也很累吧，他想着，或许自己去沙发上睡一晚好了。但他站在那里，看着里斯的脸庞，发呆，不想这么快就走开。他们确实是很久没见了。

      里斯迷迷糊糊地醒了，开门的声音已经有些弄醒他了，然后马库西玛斯的视线让他意识到某个人终于回来了。视线还有些模糊，但这气息如此熟悉，就是那一个人。里斯喃喃着他的名字抬起手，马库西玛斯下意识地握了过去，然后就被里斯拉倒在了床上。

      里斯压住马库西玛斯，“……不管怎么样总之先让我亲一下吧”他胡乱嘟囔着，然后就这么做了。

      说真的，马库西玛斯真是一点办法也没有。

      但是当里斯开始动手解他扣子的时候，马库西玛斯还是把他的手按住了。里斯的阴影从上方落在马库西玛斯的半边脸颊，他歪了下头，一个疑问的表情。马库西玛斯张开嘴，却发现他也不知道自己要说什么。几秒钟的沉默之后，里斯笑了，他的手按在马库西玛斯的胸膛上，热度透过布料、透过皮肤、透过肌肉，浸入深处。“加快了啊，马库西玛斯”，他说，“你的心跳。”

      事实上，尽管马库西玛斯躲了他两个星期，里斯一点都不担心马库西玛斯是不是不喜欢他了、想要分手了、或者移情别恋。理由他说不出来，但他很确定地这样相信着。马库西玛斯或许表面上是个让人看不透的人，但里斯知道他有多纯粹。如果马库西玛斯躲着他，最大的可能是马库西玛斯自己遇到了麻烦。  
      而他会帮他。无论是什么事情。

      事实上，就算里斯不说，马库西玛斯也知道自己心跳加快了，他几乎都能听到被加速泵出的血液撞击血管的声音。他看着里斯的脸，背光让他的表情隐藏在阴影中，但马库西玛斯知道里斯现在在怎样地笑着，他那么熟悉他的所有神态，笑起来时下垂的眼尾，不自觉压低的眉毛，一边翘起的嘴角，只要一个模糊的轮廓，他就能清楚看到所有的细节。他已经看了那么多、那么多次。马库西玛斯的记忆力很好，他觉得可能这一辈子他都不会忘记。  
      他也不打算忘记，他只是一时……有些困扰。

      里斯抬起另一只手，慢慢地抚摩马库西玛斯皱起来的眉峰。他很熟悉他这个表情，当有什么事情失去控制、让马库西玛斯无法预料或者把握，他还没有想好要怎么处理的时候，他就会露出这个表情。这种时候其实很少，大部分时间，里斯看到马库西玛斯露出这个表情是在床上。而里斯看到他露出这个表情会硬。马库西玛斯的手还覆盖在里斯的手上，里斯牵起他的手，亲吻他的手指，屈起膝盖磨蹭身下人的敏感地带。

      这次马库西玛斯没有拒绝。

      润滑得有点草率，进入的时候两个人都有点吃痛，里斯示意要不要换个姿势，马库西玛斯摇了摇了头，他捧着里斯的脸，凝视着里斯的眼睛，尽量地放松，吞入里斯的器官。“这样就好了，只要这样就好了。”他想着。里斯看着他，凑过来亲吻了他的眼睛，然后是嘴唇。

      里斯察觉到了马库西玛斯奇特的仿佛是想要补偿的心情，估计今天他提什么要求马库西玛斯都会答应吧……唔，不过他还没有忘记今天来的目的。极尽温柔地服务了马库西玛斯，高潮的时候，里斯磨蹭着马库西玛斯的耳垂说：“你知道无论你对我说什么我都会接受……无论是什么事情，告诉我吧。”

      马库西玛斯喘息着，大脑还有些混沌。没能够阻止自己，他开口了：“……我有一个……大概是长辈……”当然的，他当然会告诉他一切。这是意料之中的事，他很清楚这一点，不正是因为这样，他才不敢见里斯吗。

      他继续说下去。“我应该是个孤儿。小时候我住在一个福利院。福利院可以收留我们到十八岁。我高中成绩不错，应该能申请到普通的公立大学。到十六岁的时候，有个人出现，说是我的家人要把我带走。他拿出了所有证明我身份的文件。谁也说不出什么，我就跟他走了。”

      “他好像很了解我，知道我所有的情况。他把我接到东部，给了我一个公寓钥匙，两张卡，一个学校地址，一个月来看我一次。十二年级的时候他给了我一沓材料让我申请里面的学校”，马库西玛斯讲到这里顿了一下，“我没有。我自己申请了警校。好在通过了。”

      “我以为他会生气，但是没有，他只是挑了一下眉毛，说那你去吧，然后就走了。”

      “毕业的时候他告诉我我会被派遣到东部，我打了报告申请转调，来了这边。他在我毕业的时候出现了一次，还作为毕业生家长演讲了。每到复活节和圣诞节的时候他会给我寄一张卡片，印刷的，附一个手写签名。我大概有三四年没见过他了。”

      “上个月他突然出现在我的公寓里，关心我最近过得怎么样。我说很好。他看到了我放卡片的盒子，在里面看到了你的卡片，问我是不是恋爱了，我说是的。他让我把经过告诉他，然后他很温和地对我说：‘这不叫恋爱，马库西玛斯。你觉得他爱你吗？我只看到了身体关系。爱情是关于灵魂的。别把自己绕进去了，马库西玛斯，为了你自己好。’”

      里斯没有急着反驳什么，他知道马库西玛斯还没有说完。

      马库西玛斯的话语中出现了一丝迟疑，“我想我只是需要想一想。”

      “因为我发现，我也不知道怎么样算是……爱。你爱我，或者我爱你，这样的事情……”

      这样的事情，马库西玛斯没有经历过。

      “……如果你想要搞明白这件事，为什么不见我呢，难道不是找我问个清楚，才能弄明白这件事吗？”里斯问道。

      马库西玛斯沉默了，里斯听上去很对，但是……

      “……我感觉，我一见到你，就会觉得没必要搞清楚这个问题了。”

      马库西玛斯感觉很为难。因为他确实认为有必要弄明白，如何正确地、适当地去爱一个人。他想要明白，自己是否能够，正确地、适当地去爱这个人。

      里斯说不出话来。

      他只想要笑，忍不住地，他扶着马库西玛斯的肩膀笑起来；他搂住这个人，没有办法阻止笑容在自己脸上蔓延。他无声地、但是无法停止地笑着。就像第一次看到彩虹的人无法不震惊和目眩一样，他大笑着，觉得自己是全世界最幸运的人。

      马库西玛斯觉得有点尴尬，也有点不解，但是里斯看上去那么开心，他又有些不好意思打断他。

      “你知道吗？有一次我去银行办事，碰到了银行劫案。”里斯终于稍微平静下来，却开始讲一件无关的事情。马库西玛斯安静地听着。

      “劫匪劫持了一个柜员，但是他想偷偷按报警器，于是被劫匪射伤了大腿。”

      “这时外面传来了警笛声，可能是路过的警车，但是劫匪被吓到了，想逃跑。他们决定带上一个人质走，以免警察封锁道路。之前的柜员已经失血昏迷了，劫匪想从其他人里再挑一个。”

      “他们本来在犹豫带什么人，有个人站了出来，说他愿意做人质。”

      “劫匪就带着那个人走了。”

      “他们走了之后，我们立刻叫了救护车，好在之前没有耽搁什么时间，柜员被救回来了。”

      “后来我在报纸上看到，被劫持的人质是个在休假的警察，单枪匹马制服了五个劫匪。”

      “其实他在银行的时候就能动手吧，当时劫匪被分散了，大堂只有两个人，交换人质的时候甚至只有一个人在他面前，而且几乎没有防备。当时夺到那个人的枪的话，他解决那五个人应该很轻松。”

      “他本来完全不用冒险去做人质。”

      “所以，我想他是为了能最快给那个柜员叫救护车。比起当场和劫匪冲突，不如快速离开更好。”

      “我当时只看到了那个人的背影，是个黑头发的年轻人。”

      “我很想认识他。后来，我很幸运，真的认识了这个人。”

      “如果爱情和灵魂有关，我想我很喜欢这个人的灵魂。”

      “如果爱情和欲望有关，他就是我的欲望。”

      “如果爱情和一切事情有关，现在我的一切事情里都有他存在。”

      “如果爱情和任何事情都无关，那么，我爱他。”

      他看着马库西玛斯的眼睛，对他说：“我爱你。无论爱是什么样子或者应该是什么样子，管它的，我很确定，我爱你。”

      “无论你是否爱我，或者是否能够爱我，或者不知道是否能够爱我，”

      “我爱你。”

      “这件事情是确定的。”

 

      这之后不久，马库西玛斯向里斯求婚了。为了保护迪诺的隐私，我们在这里隐去他的名字。据不知名的某E中队消防队员在消防局食堂所说，当时情况是这样的：当时那次火情正好在马库西玛斯警局的辖区内，马库西玛斯到的时候里斯已经进了火场很久没有出来，马库西玛斯等在那里，看上去很平静，但根本听不见别人说话。里斯出来之后，马库西玛斯对他说的第一句话就是“和我结婚吧”！哎呀里斯当时的表情可太精彩了我拍了照片你们要不要看……唔唔唔唔唔——

      后来，里斯问马库西玛斯，是不是担心他会死在火场里。马库西玛斯顿了顿，说：“不，你不会。但那时我想到，我是警察，也许哪一天就殉职了。要是我死了，我希望你能够去认领我的尸体。”里斯也顿了顿，对马库西玛斯说：“不会的。你不会殉职。我也不会死在火场里。”

      我们都会好好活下去。

      

      

      


End file.
